


List of Song Fics

by Bronzeflower



Category: Homestuck, Supernatural
Genre: Albino Kankri Vantas, Angel Tablet, Asexual Kankri, Blood, Crying, Death, Depression, F/M, Human Cronus, Human Kankri, Human Karkat Vantas, I REGRET NOTHING, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Karkat Blames Himself, Killing, Knight of Blood God Tier, Love Confessions, M/M, Murder, One Shot Collection, Past Lives, Potions, Praying to Castiel, Reader-Insert, Sadstuck, Sickness, Sober Gamzee Makara, Songfic, Suicide Attempt, hospital au, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:12:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/pseuds/Bronzeflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I listen to a song one of my friends recommend and then I write a one-shot about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caught Like a Fly by Falling in Reverse

**Author's Note:**

> Caught Like a Fly by Falling in Reverse

Lucifer stood, broken and bloody, in front of Michael.

“Michael, you don’t have to do this.” Lucifer said to his brother. “Just join me and we can-“ Michael cut him off.

“You rebelled against heaven, our home, and you got cast out. No one is going to join you. No one would be crazy enough to join you. I won’t join you either.” Michael went up to Lucifer and plunged the angel blade in Lucifer’s chest. Lucifer glowed bright as he died, leaving a pair of wings scorched unto the ground.

“Goodbye, dear brother.” And Michael left without another word.


	2. Skeptic by Slipknot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skeptic by Slipknot

“You want it? Take it.” Dean says, referring to the angel tablet lying on the floor. “But you’re going to have to kill me first.” Castiel stares at Dean. “Come on, you coward. Do it! DO IT!”

Castiel takes the angel blade and stabs Dean. That was it. Dean was dead. Castiel picked up the angel tablet. The tablet started to glow brightly. Castiel was free from Naomi’s mind control.

Castiel stares at the lifeless body of Dean on the floor. No. He did feel anything for the man that he just killed. Besides, the angel tablet was top priority right now. He needed to hide it. He needed to keep it away from the angels.

He looked at Dean’s body once more. It was strange. Castiel’s face felt wet. There was no reason for the water on his face. It was not raining or anything.

“I’m sorry, Dean.” Castiel left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still short, but it is longer than the last one.


	3. Teenagers by My Chemical Romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teenagers by My Chemical Romance

Your name is Gamzee Makura and BLOOD is dripping down the walls.

You stare at the walls that were dripping with green and blue and brown and yellow and purple and fuchsia. The walls that dripped with BLOOD that was shed. You did not add all of the colors there, but you added two of them. You stole his bow, broke it, and STRANGLED him with it. You also stole his cracked shades. His moirail attacked you and now you have these SCARS on your face. You KILLED her too.

You stare at the walls that hold the blood of most of your friends. Something is missing though. RED. Not the RUST RED though. You mean the CHERRY RED BLOOD of your former moirail. You get up to do what you should have done a while ago. The walls don’t feel MOTHERFUCKING right without the bright, cherry shade of his blood. 

You crawl through the vents to find your former moirail. When you found him, he was having sloppy make outs with that Strider guy. You HATED that guy. It truly was a shame that he was human.

You enter the room and get out your clubs. It was time to all up and MOTHERFUCKING kill some MOTHERFUCKERS. Karkat and Strider saw you and looked terrified. You stalk toward them.

“goodbye, BEST FRIEND.” You say to Karkat before you KILL him. Cherry red splashes the walls. You look at Strider, who looked horrified, and you KILL him too. 

You smile as you look at the dead bodies on the ground. You finally have the RED the walls were missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire song fic is just going to be filled to the brim with murder, isn't it?


	4. Take on Me by a-ha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take on Me by a-ha

Your name is Cronus Ampora and you have just been informed that you are going to die soon.

You look at the white walls of the hospital room that you are staying in. It is kind of sad that you will be dying in a place without color or any kind of decoration. But you guess it does not really matter where you die; you will still be going to the same place no matter what. You do not really know where exactly you will go after you die, but you think that it would not really matter whether you died in a forest or in a hospital.

You think about the people that you know that might miss you and mourn over your death. Well, your family would probably be sad, especially Eridan. He would most likely cry a lot, since he is kind of a crybaby. Then there are your friends. Well, some of them are kind of enemies, mainly because you would not stop flirting with them until that one day you fell in love with someone.

You are not really sure how it happened, but one day you realized that you had fallen for Kankri Vantas. Kind of a bad move, seeing as he is celibate. You wonder if he will mourn your death. He kind of hates you, and constantly says how you are going to trigger someone with your flirting and tendency to swear.

Someone opens the door and enters the room. You turn you head to see who it is. To your surprise, it is Kankri, bright red sweater and all.

“Hey.” You say to the albino while doing a little wave.

“Hello, Cronus.” He says. He walks toward the bed you are laying in. There was an awkward silence in the room, which was kind of odd, seeing as Kankri had a tendency to ramble on about equality and such. You decide to go with awkward conversation as opposed to the awkward silence.

“So, how are you?” You ask.

“I am fine. Thank you for asking.” Kankri says. And then you are back to suffering through the awkward silence. You try to think of something else to talk about.

“What brings you here today?” You ask the white haired male. Kankri answers quietly.

“I heard from the doctors that you were going to die soon.” So that was what this is about. Final goodbyes and all that. “So I needed to tell you something before you pass on.” You raise your eyebrow slightly. 

“Well, what do you want to tell me?” Kankri avoids your gaze and mumbles something under his breath.

“Sorry, what was that?” You ask.

“I li-like you.” Kankri says. His face was almost as red as his eyes. You stare at him blankly. He could not possibly share your affections, and to tell you when you are going to die soon, it was just a lot to take in.

“W-what?” You say, absolutely baffled at the fact that your crush, who is celibate you might add, likes you back.

“I am aware that you most likely will not share my affections, but since you are going to die soon, I just wanted to let you know before I never see you again. So-“ You cut him off by kissing him.

His lips are soft on yours and he freezes for a moment before kissing back. After a while, he pulls away, breathless. 

“I like you, too.” You kiss him again, though it really is more of a peck. “Though I guess this is goodbye.”


	5. Spooky Scary Skeletons

“Dean, are you sure about this hunt?”

“Of course I am, Sam-“ Dean turned around to find four skeletons dancing. “What the fuck.”

Sam and Dean watched as the skeletons danced with each other, completely oblivious to other people and animals that were there. Dean got out a lighter.

“So, are we ready to burn these bones?”

“Yeah.” Sam got out the gasoline and salt. The brothers went after the moving skeletons.

“Take that, ya bastards!” Dean said as he managed to light one of them of fire. The skeleton seemed scared, if its movements were anything to go by. It tried and failed at putting out the fire, seeing as Sam drenched it in gasoline beforehand. Eventually, the skeleton was just a pile of ashes.

They did this to all the skeletons that were dancing (four) and then they were left with confusion and a bunch of ashes.

“Why were the bones moving around anyway?” Sam asked his brother.

“Hell if I know. Just be glad that fire seems to work. Otherwise, we would still be dealing with a bunch of dancing skeletons.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why. Just why. Why does this exist and why was I the one to write it. It is so weird. It is beautiful. And not just because it is the first story in this fic that does not include some mention of death. You know, other then the skeletons.


	6. Big Houses by Squalloscope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big Houses by Squalloscope

I sat at a dining table surrounded by my family. Sam is there. Mom is there. Dad is there. Everyone is there. I hear my mother say it is time to say grace. We place our hands together and I say a silent prayer.

‘Castiel, if you are hearing this, I’m sorry.’ That is all that I say. My fingers tremble, but my family does not seem to notice. We eat our food and I go to my room. I pray.

“Cas, I’m so sorry for everything. I’m so sorry.” I know he probably won’t hear me. I doubt that he actually can. He only existed in my past life anyways. He can’t hear me. But I feel better praying to him.

“I love you.” And that ends my prayers for tonight.


	7. Fiction by The xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fiction by The xx

Karkat was walking around the meteor when he saw Dave and Terezi cuddled up the couch together. Even thought he thought he was over it, Karkat still felt a little bit jealous.

He walked around and found a place with a clear ceiling. Karkat was able to see the stars. He could feel tears filling up his eyes. Even if it could never happen, it still hurt like a dagger through the chest to see them with the other.

No one could judge him here. There was no one there. Karkat thought about the one he fell in love with, only to go through the pain of seeing them with another person. He still respected their decisions as an individual, but that did not make the pain any more bearable.

“I love you.” Karkat whispered to the stars. “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I talking about Davekat? Am I talking about Karezi? You will never know.


	8. Girls/Girls/Boys by Panic! At The Disco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Girls/Girls/Boys by Panic! At The Disco

“Are you going to go over there and talk to him today, Dave?” Rose says as you are eating lunch. “Or are you going to just stare at him like you do every day?” You quickly look away from the boy you were staring at, a one angry as hell Karkat Vantas. Though, he was always angry.

“I could go over there and talk to him any time that I wanted.” You point out. Rose sighs.

“And yet you still fail to do so. Even though you have been staring at him ever since you met him.” You glance at the crabby redhead. He was currently yelling at Terezi about something. You don’t really know, since the cafeteria is louder than a rock concert while standing next to the speakers. How anybody in this goddamned place successfully communicates, you have no idea.

“I have not been staring at him.” You lie. Of course you have been staring at the adorable, cranky, green-eyed, redhead that had yelling as his normal volume and happened to be walking toward your table and oh shit. Oh. Shit. SHIT! HE WAS ACTUALLY COMING TO YOUR TABLE!

“Strider.” He glares at you as you try to keep your cool. It is pretty hard, but your bro has trained you to keep a poker face in all situations. Especially situations where your crush is standing in front of you, being completely oblivious to the effect he has on you.

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out.” You say, hoping that making a joke would slow down your beating heart. It doesn’t. If anything, your heartbeat is faster. You are actually talking to Karkat Vantas, and you don’t know how you are even handling it.

“Because my friends are complete douchsquatting assholes, they have forced me to ask out the person I like that happened to be an insufferable prick with shades.” Karkat said to you, and you are pretty sure that fireworks are going off and that you are smiling because your crush is actually asking you out. “Dave Fucking Strider, will you go on a grubfucking date with me?” It actually takes you a moment to be able to form words.

“Sure, what took you so long?” You say. Karkat actually smiles for once, and it makes you giddy to think that you are the one that caused it.


	9. Riptide by Vance Joy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riptide by Vance Joy

Karkat was sitting next to Kanaya. She was sick. She was dying. But who was not these days? Oh right. Karkat. Everyone became sick recently, everyone except for Karkat. Anyone who was still alive was dying of some incurable disease. Kanaya was dying. Rose was dying. Terezi was dying. Dave was dying. Hell, even Gamzee was sick and dying.

“Karkat.” Kanaya said as she lay on a bed. Karkat was crying. He didn’t want to be alone. Even if only one other person stayed alive in this god-forsaken doomed session, it would be enough. But, no. Everyone was dying and there was nothing Karkat could do about it.

“Karkat.” Kanaya repeated. Her voice was weak. “It’s not your fault.” And those were her last words.

One by one, everyone died of this sickness. Each and every time, Karkat had been there to witness his friends die. They all said that it was not his fault. That he could not do anything about it. Karkat wished he could though.

Karkat tried to kill himself. However, he was god teir. His death neither Heroic nor Just. He cried a lot. Occasionally there would be dream bubbles that passed by, but nothing seemed to pull Karkat out of his eternal depression.

Karkat watched all of his friends die, and he felt himself slowly die on the inside. However, he could not die. But, oh, how he wished he could. He wished he could join his friends in the dream bubbles. He wished he could apologize to them for failing them. For failing all of them. Karkat was supposed to be the leader of the group and he failed them.


	10. Blood by My Chemical Romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood by My Chemical Romance

“Would you like some motherfucking potions?” The clown said to you. You observe these ‘motherfucking potions.’ He has seven potions in all. They were all different colors.

The bronze potion has the power to make you an amazing kisser. However, you will become paralyzed from the waist down. The fuchsia potion has healing properties, and the indigo potion makes you strong. The olive potion is a love potion, while the violet potion makes you lust after everyone you meet, while at the same time becoming more of a douche bag. The cobalt potion gives you luck, while the gold potion makes you an amazing hacker.

You buy at least one of every single potion, and then you proceed to take a sip out of each potion. They all taste awful and suspiciously like blood. However, you would know the metallic taste of blood anywhere. They don’t merely taste like blood; they are, in fact, blood. You don’t really know why they are all different colors. It seems kind of silly to you. However, what worries you is how the clown got the blood.

You abscond as quickly as possible. You do not want to associate yourself with someone who might possibly be a serial killer. Or some other type of criminal. The clown did something illegal. You are sure of it, which is exactly why you run as quickly as your legs can carry you.


End file.
